


Connor

by adafrog



Series: Primeval [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Connor<br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Fandom: Primeval<br/>Warnings: Slash. References through episode 4. PG.<br/>A/N: See first fic in the series. Beta by fredbassett and rodlox. Yes, I know the title is weird, but I have a plan. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor

Nick and Stephen lay curled around each other in bed, tired after the long and stressful day. Stephen nestled his head on Nick’s shoulder, wrapping his arm tighter around his chest. He idly caressed Nick’s side with his thumb, feeling the soft skin as he rubbed it back and forth. Quietly, “You think Connor’s going to be okay?” 

Nick sighed, “I think he will be eventually. Abby’s with him, which will go a long way.”

Stephen nodded, then whispered, “He’s a good kid.”

They were both silent a bit longer, then Stephen spoke again, “Helen got away.”

Nick squeezed Stephen’s arm, then started caressing his back. “She wouldn’t have given the answers anyway. And if she had…”

Stephen lifted himself up on an elbow, and looked down at Nick. “You wouldn’t have believed her anyway.” When Nick nodded, Stephen rolled them, and folded Nick into his arms.

After a while, Nick looked up. “Are we just remembering what we want to, Stephen? Was she always like this?”

Stephen ran his fingers through Nick’s hair, thinking, then, “I don’t know, Nick. I’d like to think she wasn’t, but it’s been so long…”

Nick laughed humorlessly. “It’s tough to compete with the dead wife,” he raised his head to catch Stephen’s eyes in the dim light, “isn’t it?”

“No,” Stephen quickly denied, “you’ve never made me feel that way.”

Nick laid his head back down, and started playing with his chest hair. “Lately, though, I have. And I want you to know I’m yours,” he smiled, looked back up at Stephen, “You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not.”

Stephen laughed, and kissed Nick on the nose. “Whether I like it or not, huh?”

“Yep,” Nick answered smugly.

“Okay,” Stephen agreed, then frowned. “I guess that means I’ll have to let Abby down gently, then.”

“What?!” Nick asked, suddenly sitting up.

Stephen laughed, “Kidding. Although she is kind of cute,” he winked, “for a little sister.”

“Argh,” Nick growled, tackling Stephen. “You are so,” he nipped Stephen’s chin, “in,” nipped his nose, “trouble,” he finished, and kissed Stephen deeply.


End file.
